heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 75 | StoryTitle2 = Mister Gregory and the Ghost! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 56 | StoryTitle3 = I Spent a Night in the Haunted Lighthouse! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 12 | StoryTitle4 = My Nightmare Has No End! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf5 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 71 | StoryTitle5 = The Boy Who Vanished! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker5_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf6 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 26 | StoryTitle6 = He Walked Through Walls! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf7 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 60 | StoryTitle7 = I Turned into a... Martian! | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker7_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf8 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 14 | StoryTitle8 = I Created Krang! | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker8_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Cover art: Kirby (pencils in top tier), Ayers (inks in top tier), Severin (modifications in top tier (girl and dog)), Ditko (pencils and inks in bottom tier), * Lo-Karr, Bringer of Doom! plot by Lee, script by Lieber. * Mister Gregory and the Ghost! plot by Lee, script by Lieber. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}